1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications and more particularly to allocation of call processing resources in a wireless communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical cellular radio communications system (“wireless telecommunications network”), an area is divided geographically into a number of cell sites, each defined by a radio frequency (“RF”) radiation pattern from a respective base transceiver station (“BTS”) antenna. The base station antennae in the cells are in turn coupled to a base station controller (“BSC”), which is then coupled to a telecommunications switch or gateway, such as a mobile switching center (“MSC”) or packet data serving node (“PDSN”) for instance. The switch or gateway may then be coupled to a telecommunications network such as the public switched telephone network (“PSTN”) or the Internet.
When a client station (such as a cellular telephone, pager, or appropriately equipped portable computer, for instance) is positioned in a cell, the client station communicates via an RF air interface with the BTS antenna of the cell. Consequently, a communication path is established between the client station and the telecommunications network, via the air interface, the BTS, the BSC, and the switch or gateway.
As its name suggests, a BSC functions to control communications via a BTS. For instance, in some arrangements, a BSC may control the power level of signals emitted wirelessly by a BTS and may control handoff of communications as a client station moves between sectors within a BTS coverage area.